


A Gay Beach Date

by shukitamototrash



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Beaches, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Shukita Week 2019, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukitamototrash/pseuds/shukitamototrash
Summary: Akira, Yusuke and Ryuji go out on a beach date. Very homosexual things happen. (shukitamoto fic)
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Leblanc Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they go to the beach, the 3 boys (plus Futaba) fool around for a bit.

Akira woke up on a nice summer morning, half falling off the bed. He sighed and got up, putting on his glasses, even though they’re just for show. Akira just liked the look of them on him, to be honest. 

He looked around for Morgana, and then realized that he was at Haru’s house, since she wanted him to spend a weekend with him.

Akira looked at his small alarm clock that he'd bought and had to put on his shelf, since he didn’t have a bedside table. It read 9:46. He looked out his window, realizing it’d be a good day to go to the beach. Smirking to himself, he grabbed his phone from his desk and texted the group chat labeled “Homos” which consisted of Ryuji, Yusuke and himself. 

**Akira:** Mornin’, cuties ;)

 **Yusuke:** Good morning, Akira. Is Ryuji awake yet? I’d presume not, he sleeps in quite late. 

**Akira:** Probably not.

 **Akira:** Should I call him?

 **Yusuke:** If you’d like.. Your attempts will be futile, though. He wouldn’t wake up even if you threw him off a building!

 **Akira:** It’s worth a try.

Akira went out of the messaging app and went to his contacts app, clicking on Ryuji’s name and calling him.

It rang once.. Then twice.. Then three times.. Akira started to give up, but luckily Ryuji picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Dude.. It’s so early. Why are you calling?”

Akira suddenly felt bad for waking him up. He hadn’t thought about the fact that he might’ve disrupted Ryuji. “Ah.. sorry.. I didn’t mean to bother you. Should I hang up?” he asked, a bit nervously.

“No!” Ryuji shouted, a little too loud. “No, I don’t mind.. What’s up, bro?” He said sheepishly in a quieter tone, as to not wake up his mom.

The nervousness lifted a bit, yet Akira still felt a little bad for waking him up. “Well, I thought you might like to go somewhere today..”

Ryuji grinned. “Oooh! Where are we goin’? Is Yusuke coming?”

“Yeah, I haven’t told him yet. I wanted to tell you both in person.. Could you come to Leblanc in half an hour or so? Make sure to bring a swimsuit.” Akira said.

“Oooh, are we going to a pool?!”

“Not telling.” he said playfully.

“Awe, Aki! Just tell me!” Ryuji protested.

“Nope, nice try.”

“Ugh, fiiiiine! I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright. Love you, Yu.” Akira said, smirking.

He could practically hear Ryuji blush.

“L-love you too.” he said sheepishly.

Akira hung up and went to call Yusuke, too. Yusuke picked up immediately.

“Hello, Akira. What’s going on?”

“I wanted to go somewhere today.. I’ve already got Ryuji coming over, so would you come to Leblanc in 30 minutes?”

“Of course. May I ask where we’re going, love?”

“It’s a surprise, Inari. Just bring a bathing suit.” he said playfully, using Yusuke’s cute nickname.

Yusuke was caught off guard and blushed intensely. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. When his heart rate was slowed, he said “Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Akira hung up and thought about how fun today would be.

They’d gone to the beach before, but they usually went with the entire group and last time it’d started pouring. Today was supposed to be totally sunny though, according to the weather report on Akira’s phone. Akira started packing up his bathing suit and towels, grabbing his wallet too, as they’d probably end up eating there. He ran down the stairs, and greeted Sojiro.

“Good morning, Boss.” Akira said with a smile on his face.

“Morning.. What’re you so excited for?” Sojiro asked, being reminded of his teenage days. He smiled fondly at the memories.

“Is it okay if Ryuji, Yusuke and I go to the beach today?”

Sojiro sighed. “Young love..” he muttered. “Of course.. Just text me when you’re coming back. Do you have enough money?” 

“Can do. I have money, don’t worry.”

“Alright. Have fun.”

“I will.” he smiled. Akira had grown really fond of Sojiro, since he’d been living with him for several weeks. He was extremely grateful that Sojiro had taken him in. 

AN: if there was a song that could be playing during this, it would be small world by jack stauber. thats it thanks

Akira’s thoughts were interrupted by Yusuke coming in Leblanc, the bell on the door ringing. There was still another 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet, but Yusuke liked to be early. He had a small bag slung over his shoulder, which had his bathing suit, a book, his sketchbook, pencils, paint and wallet in it. He wanted to come prepared. Yusuke had almost no money for a while, but Akira decided that he should probably help him out and started splitting his money that he got from defeating bosses with him.

“Hello, Boss.” Yusuke said, smiling. He was excited for today, too.

“‘Ello. Would you like a coffee or something?” 

“Yes, please. Your coffee is quite something.” Almost everyone Yusuke knew liked Boss’s coffee, due to how flavourful and amazing it was.

“Thanks, kid.” Sojiro smirked.

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey, Akira. Do you want one too?” Sojiro asked, realizing he hadn’t asked him.

“Sure, thanks.” he replied.

Yusuke turned to Akira, smiling even bigger now. Akira walked over and kissed Yusuke lightly on the lips, so as to not gross out Boss. He didn’t think that Sojiro needed to see the 2 boys making out.

“Sorry.. It seems I’m a bit early.” Yusuke said, realizing that Ryuji wasn’t there yet. 

“That’s fine by me.” Akira said, smiling.

Yusuke blushed a bit, and kissed Akira again. 

“Here’s your coffee..” Sojiro said, interrupting them.

Yusuke blushed harder, caught off guard, and said “A-ah! Of course; thank you!”

Akira walked over and grabbed both the coffees, setting them down in the booth in the corner. He sat down, and Yusuke sat down on the opposite side. They silently drank their coffee for a few minutes, staring into each other’s eyes. Sojiro finally took the hint, and mumbled something about "groceries" and "checking on Futaba" before bolting out of there. Akira and Yusuke barely noticed.

Just as they were finishing drinking their coffee, Ryuji walked in.

“Hey guys! What’s up?” he said, walking over to their booth and shoving Yusuke over, so he could fit in.

“Ryuji!” Yusuke gasped, horrified. “You nearly spilt my coffee!” 

“Sorry, bro.” Ryuji grinned, not really meaning it.

Yusuke rolled his eyes in disgust and moved his coffee to the end of the table, far away from Ryuji and his carelessness. 

“Soooo, what are we doin’ today?” Ryuji asked, his eyes wide with excitement. 

“I was just about to ask that myself.” Yusuke said, a smile on his face now.

“Well.. It’s a really nice day, and I’d thought we’d go to the beach. We haven’t been in a little while.” 

Ryuji pumped his fist in the air. “Hell yeah! I knew it!” he exclaimed, totally hyped now.

Yusuke chuckled at his boyfriends’ reaction, and said “Yes; I think that’d be quite enjoyable.”

“Alright. Ryuji, do you want anything before we leave? I could make you coffee.” Akira said, wanting to perfect his coffee skills a bit more.

“Sure, bro. I don’t mind.”

Akira got up and started towards the coffee siphon, doing the familiar routine. He hoped his skills were good enough for Ryuji to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Ryuji turned to Yusuke and smiled sheepishly, before kissing him passionately on the lips. Yusuke was caught off guard by this, blushing deeply, but leaned into the kiss. Akira smiled at the two of them, marveling in the beauty of his two boyfriends. 

They hadn’t been dating for very long, maybe a month or two, but Akira still felt like he’d been with them a lifetime. He loved them more than anything else-maybe even more than he loved being a Phantom Thief. He was pretty sure they felt the same way; he could tell by the way Yusuke looked at him, and the way Ryuji blushed whenever he was in Akira’s presence. He was truly blessed to have met them. 

He was trying to learn more about art, so that he would understand Yusuke better and understand his art rants a little more. Ryuji, however, didn’t have the patience. He still appreciated Yusuke’s art loads, though.

Akira was also trying to get better at running, so he could work out with Ryuji and be at the same pace as him. Yusuke, on the other hand, wasn’t very athletic, so he usually just watched them run and brought water and snacks along. They did, however, go on early morning walks often. Yusuke enjoyed watching and sketching the sun rise, whilst Ryuji liked running early in the morning, even if it was hard to wake him up in the first place. Akira usually ran around Inokashira Park with Ryuji for a little bit, before sitting down with Yusuke and watching him sketch and then paint over his shoulder.

Akira continued making the coffee while he was lost in his thoughts, pouring the coffee into the siphon and letting it sit. His glasses got foggy from leaning over the hot water, and, annoyed, he took them off and cleaned them.

Yusuke glanced at Akira, chuckling at his cute annoyed expression. Akira looked back at him, glaring, but not harshly- just playfully. This only made Yusuke laugh more. Akira rolled his eyes and went back to making the coffee.

Ryuji’s eyes darted between the two of them, wondering why Yusuke was laughing. Yusuke, understanding, murmured “Akira looks adorable when he’s annoyed..” so that Akira couldn’t hear. Ryuji looked at Akira, and, luckily, he was in the middle of pouring the coffee out and his glasses got fogged up again. Akira gave up, rolling his eyes again, and just took them off. Ryuji gasped a little bit and gawked at how cute he thought Akira looked. Akira, now realizing they were both staring at him, moved his hair out of his face and grinned. 

They all heard the bell on the door go off, and Futaba burst in.

“Hey guys! What’s up?! Ooh, Inari’s here! And Ryuji too, I guess..” she said excitedly, adding a hint of fake disappointment at the end.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ryuji exclaimed angrily.

Futaba stuck her tongue out at him and Ryuji did the same. Ryuji got up and playfully started tickling her.

“Stop! It’s already a game over! Pleeaase!” she gasped between fits of laughter.

“That’s what you get!”

They both bantered with each other for a few more moments, Akira and Yusuke laughing. Eventually, Ryuji stopped tickling her.

“Hiiii, Inari!” Futaba said, running over to give him a hug. Even though they argued quite a lot, they were still pretty good friends. Yusuke learnt about gaming from her, while she learnt about art from him. 

“Hello, Futaba. What’s going on?” Yusuke said, smiling.

“I just wanted Akira to make me some coffee!” she said, running over to grab Ryuji’s coffee that Akira had made and drinking the entire thing. “Wow, this is good!” she exclaimed.

“Hey!! That’s mine!” Ryuji said, playfully angry again.

“Sorrrryyyy..” she said, not meaning it in the slightest. A snarky little grin appeared on her face, and Futaba stuck her tongue out again.

Akira walked over to Ryuji and gave him a kiss on his forehead, so that he didn’t do something drastic to Futaba. Ryuji’s line of thought was immediately interrupted by this kiss, and his face flushed bright red. Akira, Futaba and Yusuke all laughed at the sight of this.

“Shaddup! That’s not fair!” Ryuji said, annoyed.

Akira chuckled softly in his ear, which only made Ryuji blush harder. Soon enough, they were passionately kissing. Futaba was making throwing up noises and Yusuke was making a frame with his hands, thinking about how he’d love to paint the scene. 

They broke from their kiss, both having enjoyed it thoroughly. 

“Ooookay, I gotta go… I’m gonna be sick!” Futaba said dramatically, running out of Leblanc with her hands over her mouth. The boys paid her no mind, though. 

“Should we head to the beach now?” Akira said softly.

Ryuji had nearly forgotten about that. “Uh, hell yeah!” he said, excited again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading this first chapter! im working on releasing more soon so sit tight :) ily! go get something to eat or drink and enjoy my fic about this rarepair!


	2. Beach Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the beach, and Yusuke hesitates to go in the water.

They arrived at the beach, Ryuji practically jumping up and down from his excitement. He had insisted that he wouldn’t have to hold any bags because he’s “Akira’s favourite”, which Akira had rolled his eyes at, and denied. Nevertheless, Akira carried his stuff. 

Ryuji ran towards the water, fully prepared to feel the cold water against his hot skin. He, of course, tripped on a rock and fell face-first into sand. Akira burst out laughing, but Yusuke ran over and asked if he was okay. 

“Urgh.. I’m fine..” Ryuji groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head. He heard laughing and looked around, finally seeing Akira. “HEY!!! What’s so funny?!” he yelled angrily.

This only made Akira laugh harder, and he could barely breathe. He took a few deep breaths, with a chuckle here and there, and walked over to Ryuji. “You dork..” he muttered.

Ryuji jumped up and shoved him lightly. “No fair! You’re bullyin’ me..” he said, exasperated.

“I mean, you did fall pretty ridiculously..” Yusuke chuckled, failing at hiding his laughter any longer.

“You too?! What the eff!!” Ryuji cried.

After a few more minutes of laughing, the group started walking towards the water and found a good spot to lay down their stuff. Akira laid out the towels he’d brung, and set up the umbrella he’d snatched from Leblanc before they’d left. He put their bags down and sat under the umbrella. 

“Well, we need to get changed.. I’ll stay by our belongings; you two can change first.” Yusuke said, sitting down as well.

“Alright!” Ryuji said, excited again; he’d basically forgotten the whole falling incident by now.

Akira nodded and smiled. Akira grabbed his bag, putting both Ryuji’s and his own swimsuit inside, and slung it over his shoulder. Ryuji jumped up and Akira followed. They walked towards the changing rooms, holding hands. 

Ryuji’d been a bit nervous about making their relationship more public, but Akira had reassured him, and he was warming up to the idea. 

“Bro, I’m so hyped to cool off in the water..” Ryuji said. He always loved going to the beach, and got super excited whenever they came. Akira thought it was adorable, and so did Yusuke. Yusuke liked to come to the beach because of the scenery, and the sunset late at night. He always brought along his sketchbook and paints, just in case he got sudden inspiration from the clear water and shining sun. 

Akira nodded, grinning at him. Ryuji’s heartbeat sped up, and he quickly looked away so Akira wouldn’t see his bright red face. Akira, however, noticed anyway, and dragged his fingers along his jawline, making Ryuji face him in the process. He leaned in and kissed him softly, but not for very long, as he didn’t want to make Yusuke wait forever. Ryuji’s face somehow turned even redder, and he kissed him back. When Akira pulled away, Ryuji frowned a little bit before grinning back at Akira. 

They continued walking to the changing area, and got changed quickly. Ryuji ran back to their spot, waving at Yusuke. Akira walked over, studying his boyfriend.  _ God _ , he looked so good in a swimsuit. He honestly couldn’t wait to see Yusuke in his, too, even if he was wearing that weird beach hoodie. 

Akira didn’t understand how Yusuke wasn’t extremely hot and sweaty in the hoodie, but when he asked him, Yusuke had explained that it was to keep his skin from burning, since he was quite pale. When Akira had asked how he didn’t die of heatstroke, he’d just shrugged. What Yusuke hadn’t said was that it was to cover his body up, since Madarame always made comments on it when Yusuke was living with him, making him extremely insecure about it. Ever since then, he’d always try to cover up and show as little skin as possible, even if it made him sweaty. Yusuke, however, didn’t want to burden Akira with this information, so he didn’t tell him. He knew deep down that Akira would be understanding, and would try to give him confidence, but his anxious thoughts telling him Akira wouldn’t care and would hate him made him keep quiet about it.

Yusuke smiled at the two of them, closing his sketchbook that he’d just been drawing in. 

“Ryuji, you look quite amazing in that swimsuit.. Maybe I should do a painting of you in it.. Akira, you look stunning as well.” he said, studying them just like Akira had a few moments ago.

Ryuji blushed like crazy again and stammered “T-thanks, Yusuke..”.

Akira grinned again, and sat down next to Yusuke, putting the bag with his and Ryuji’s clothes down. He gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Yusuke was the one blushing now. Akira had somehow managed to steal both evil people’s hearts, and his friends’. 

Yusuke got up, putting his sketchbook back into his bag, and headed off toward the changing rooms. Meanwhile, Ryuji was looking at the water longingly.

“Aki.. Can I go in the water now?” he practically begged.

“Go for it.”

Ryuji ran towards the water, limping just a bit because of his leg. He jumped in the water and grinned at Akira. Akira shot him a grin back. 

Yusuke came back from changing, humming a classical tune. Akira turned towards him and smiled. In the distance, Ryuji waved at Yusuke. 

“Ah, has Ryuji already gone into the water? Maybe you should join him..” Yusuke said softly, waving back at Ryuji. 

Akira grinned and nodded. “Do you want to come..?” he said longingly. He’d never seen Yusuke swim before.

“A-ah.. Well.. I don’t know how to swim!” Yusuke exclaimed nervously. 

Akira chuckled. “We’re not going that deep..”

Yusuke knew he’d have to take off the hoodie to swim, and he really hated the idea of that. However, he did want to have fun with his boyfriends…

“I want to.. Finish the chapter of this book. Have some fun without me.. I’ll join you in a few.” he said, making up an excuse so he had a bit more time to prepare.

Akira could tell Yusuke was hiding something from him, but he didn’t press him for answers. He nodded, and gave him a kiss. Yusuke smiled and kissed back. Akira walked toward where Ryuji was, jumping into the water. 

“What took you so friggin’ long! I’ve been waiting.. Is Yusuke coming?” Ryuji said, coming over to Akira. 

“He said he wanted to read, but he’s coming in a few minutes.” Akira said softly.

“Man! This guy’s reading, even when we’re at the beach!” he exclaimed.

Akira chuckled, and said “At least he’s swimming at all..”

Ryuji nodded, and suddenly splashed Akira with water, grinning playfully. Akira, grinning back, jumped onto his shoulders and made Ryuji fall face-first into the cold water. After a few seconds, Akira hopped off of him and started laughing when he saw Ryuji’s shocked expression.

“DUDE!! What the eff!! You nearly drowned me!” he cried, exaggerating.

Akira laughed harder and said, “That’s what you get.”.

Ryuji stuck his tongue out childishly, and Akira did the same. They continued splashing each other, having loads of fun. 

Yusuke had put his book down, and now he was just watching them splash each other from under the umbrella. He smiled, and thought about how lucky he was to have them. He longed to join them, but his insecurities were telling him no.. 

Ryuji had noticed Yusuke watching them, and waved to signal him to come over. Akira started waving too. 

Yusuke sighed, and decided to ignore his insecurities. He longed to swim with them, and he decided that he needed to be strong enough to push past his anxieties. Yusuke slowly took off his beach hoodie, which felt so wrong, whilst Akira and Ryuji gaped at him. 

“God _ damn _ Yusuke looks good!” Ryuji exclaimed, his mouth still wide open. Akira smirked at Yusuke, admiring him. 

Yusuke slowly walked over to the water, trying to cover up his upper half with his arms but failing. He sighed, and let his arms fall to his sides. He walked slowly into the water, cringing a bit at the coldness. He smiled at the two boys who were still staring. Ryuji went over to him quickly (well, as quick as you can go when you’re walking in water), and immediately started splashing him.

Yusuke looked at him, absolutely horrified. Akira and Ryuji started laughing at his expression. 

“How dare you! It’s freezing cold..” Yusuke said, shivering and giving Ryuji a deadly stare. 

Ryuji laughed harder and choked out, “Dude. It’s not even that cold!”

Yusuke growled and splashed Ryuji back, grinning evilly. 

“Hey!! That ain’t fair!!” Ryuji cried, stumbling backwards and almost falling on his ass. He splashed Yusuke back, and soon they were both splashing each other. Akira chuckled, and joined in on the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is short! I wanted to get a chapter out for y'all sooner :) i'll have more soon <3


	3. Something To Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go eat, and chat a bit.

After several minutes of the boys goofing around, all of them had started to get hungry.

“Can we go get some food? Oooh, curry sounds so good right now.. Or ramen!” Ryuji exclaimed, his stomach growling.

“Yes, that’d sound quite nice.” Yusuke said, smiling softly.

Akira nodded, and they all got out of the water and walked towards their towels. Akira had brought extra towels so they could dry off after going in the water. Yusuke put his hoodie back on, too.

After drying off, they walked towards the boardwalk.

“Why does it have to be so friggin’ hot.. I’m dying!” Ryuji said dramatically. “Yusuke, aren’t you dying in that hoodie?!”

“Actually, it’s quite nice.” he said, lying. Yusuke really didn’t want to bother them with his body issues, so he’d thought it’d be better if he lied.

Ryuji looked at him disbelievingly. “Do you just, like, not sweat, or what?”

Yusuke chuckled, but didn’t answer.

They arrived near the food stands, Ryuji looking between all the different foods excitedly.

“Soo, what should we get? I kinda wanna get curry.. Hmm..” Ryuji said.

“Curry?! In this weather?!” Yusuke exclaimed.

“Yeah, bro!! Curry is good in any weather!”

As they continued talking about what kind of food they wanted, Akira was staying quiet, as usual. He was spacing out, thinking about nothing in particular, wandering around holding both Yusuke’s and Ryuji’s hands.

Ryuji waved a hand in front of Akira’s face.

“Akiiii? Hellooo..?” Ryuji said, poking him.

“Huh?” Akira said, snapping out of it.

“Dude, we were askin’ what you wanted to get for food!”

“Hmm.. Whatever you’re getting.”

“Uhh, okay then..” Ryuji said, a bit disappointed with that answer.

Suddenly, Yusuke saw a lobster stand, and rushed over.

“Lobsters.. I should purchase some..” he said, chuckling to himself. Before he could, though, Akira and Ryuji practically dragged him away from the stand.

“How dare you! I was going to buy some!” Yusuke cried.

“Dude, you don’t need MORE lobsters!” Ryuji said, exasperated.

They ended up getting sushi, and they all really enjoyed it. Especially Yusuke, who ended up going on a 20 minute long artistic food rant about how good it was. This time, though, neither of the boys told him to shut up, because they knew how much Yusuke appreciated being listened to.

After he was done talking, they headed back to their towels and sat down. Yusuke, of course, pulled out his sketchbook again and started drawing.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?” Yusuke murmured, still concentrating on whatever he was drawing.

“Yeah, all the time..” Ryuji said, rolling his eyes. In fact, Yusuke never shut up about how much he loved the both of them. Neither of them minded, though.

Yusuke chuckled and shifted over so he could kiss Ryuji on the nose. This made him blush, and Ryuji kissed him back. Yusuke broke away after a few seconds, going back to his sketch.

“What’re you drawing?” Akira said quietly.

Yusuke smiled again, and said “You two, of course.. You’re both beautiful, and perfect for my drawings.. But I can never quite capture your hair..”, nodding towards Akira, and making a picture frame with his hands.

Akira grinned and ran his hand through his fluffy black hair. “I’m sure you do an amazing job, Yusuke.”

Yusuke blushed and kissed Akira. He broke away once again to continue drawing. He finished, and showed Akira and Ryuji a beautiful sketch of their faces.

“Dude…” Ryuji said, his eyes wide open in surprise.

“Hmm? What?” Yusuke asked, clueless.

“That’s so awesome!!” Ryuji exclaimed, grinning. He traced his finger across the lines of the sketch.

Yusuke chuckled and said, “I’m glad you enjoy it.”

Akira took another look at the sketch over Ryuji’s shoulder. “It’s amazing. Nice work, Yusuke.” he murmured.

“Ah, thank you.”

They chatted for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. They looked at the sky, though, and realized the sun was starting to set. Yusuke, of course, immediately picked up his sketchbook and started mapping out the painting he was going to do.

They moved closer to the water’s edge, and sat down. They didn’t say much, just admired the sky and let Yusuke paint in peace.

Yusuke finished his painting, and smiled at it. It was pretty, but he’d much have preferred painting the two people next to him.

“Wait, dude, the sunset is almost gone! We have to take a photo in front of it!” Ryuji exclaimed, whipping out his phone to take a selfie.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Akira said, smiling at the camera. Ryuji put up a peace sign, causing Yusuke to try and copy him by putting up a peace sign too. Ryuji snapped the photo, and smiled at the both of them.

“Awesome! I’m sending it to the group chat.” Ryuji said, referring to the group chat with all the phantom thieves in it.

Yusuke chuckled, and gazed at Ryuji lovingly. He loved to admire him, and Akira, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuys im so sorry for not updating for a while!! i had no motivation tbh ;( but now i do!! and im excited to publish this heh. yes its still short, but something is better than nothing! no promises for regular updates, but i shall try! anyway ily, get some rest.  
> it wont let me use indentation anymore so yall gona have to suffer LKMDSJANDSA

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading! this is my first work, so any constructive criticism is okay! i haven't written in a while, so go easy on me LOL  
> hopefully i can make this into a series! i know shikutamoto is an uncommon ship but it means a lot to me :')  
> u can find me on instagram, and tiktok! @ryuji.sakamoto.irl  
> i've just made a tumblr account too, @/shukitamototrash  
> special thanks to apple, who helped me loads w this :) @cryingapple  
> ps. PLEASE... please stop sexualizing the phantom thieves and writing smuts about them. let me remind you theyre all minors! i think akechis 18 but i dont think its confirmed. guys its literally so creepy when im tryna look up a cute shukita fic and all i get is friggin smut! yes you can imply they had seggs (theyre teenagers, obviously theyre gonna wanna screw) but just dont write it in detail.. find other adult characters pls


End file.
